


Burning

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It is a hot planet and Dextera is hot. Why Sinistra is not also hot is a mystery, because he should be sauteing himself alive inside that jacket.





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [btamamura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/gifts).



> For btamamura! 
> 
> For 2010's dog_daies prompt for July 7th, 'the burning cathedral of summer'
> 
> Originally posted December 9, 2012.

Elgin was a hot planet. A really hot planet. It was popular amongst the elderly and arthritic because it was a dry heat. Not that Dextera could really tell the difference. All he knew was that he was being slowly cooked alive and Sinistra was... far too happy. If he said a single thing about retiring to Elgin someday... Well, Dextera stopped thinking about it there. They'd never retire. Not in that context, at least.

"Finished the write-up and sent," Sinistra noted as he looked over at Dextera. "Are we cleared for a departure?"

"There weren't any open slots," Dextera replied flatly. "Tomorrow."

"You could have..." Sinistra trailed off. "No, you're right, there wouldn't be any point in demanding a launch. We're leaving to go home, after all, not chasing any fugitives."

Dextera nodded. He would have liked to get off the planet, of course, but the warp gate was booked full of folks coming in - mostly for medical reasons. He could survive another day. Though possibly he needed one less uniform, or at least one less jacket. They were done with official work. How was Sinistra not sweating at all?

"We'll have to find a hotel."

"With air conditioning."

"Mmm?" Sinistra had almost managed to look away and towards the door of the room the Eglin Planetary Police were letting them borrow. Dextera didn't think the room was as bad as the outside air, but it was stuffy. He reached to undo one extra button on his shirt.

"It's hot," Dextera replied. He looked at Sinistra's longer jacket and long unbound hair and just didn't quite understand how his partner wasn't flat out sauteing himself.

Sinistra watched Dextera's fingers for a long moment, a strange little look in his eye that said they'd best get out of the police office, then, and to a hotel. Some things didn't likely need to be captured on video from nine different angles.

Once they were outside, into heat that made the horizon seem to shimmer and warp just a bit, Sinistra pulled close to Dextera and reached for his hand. Dextera froze - firstly because they just didn't do that sort of thing in public and secondly because Sinistra was cold! Cool. Somehow managing to stay...

"Nanomist!" Dextera cried, wincing. Sinistra couldn't hold in a tiny chuckle. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you'd figure it out," Sinistra replied. He let go of Dextera's hand to work on finding them a proper hotel.

Dextera hissed as the heat hit him like a wall. He would probably need until they got to the hotel to reprogram his nanomist anyway. Suffering seemed like the only option, though...

He reached over to grab Sinistra's arm, which would make walking a little difficult, at least until Sinistra finished their reservations, but... this time there was no cool.

"I turned it off," Sinistra admitted, tucking away his little mobile pad and then reaching to undo one of his own shirt buttons. "If I'm too hot, it'll feel better to..."

His eyes met Dextera's and Dextera echoed his little smile. Sinistra didn't have to say it - Dextera knew.

'It'll feel better to get our clothing off.'


End file.
